


Ease

by Sir_Bedevere



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davos Seaworth presents his youngest sons to the court and Stannis Baratheon continues to surprise people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'universe'/canon I created for my story 'For You I Waited All These Years' but you definitely don't need to read that for this to make sense

“Now remember,” Davos said, turning to his small charges before he opened the door to leave the chamber, “Wait until your turn, bow like I showed you and wait for his grace to talk to you.”

“We know, Papa,” Stannis said, rolling his eyes in that way he had that reminded Davos so much of Allard that sometimes his breath caught in his throat when he glanced it out of the corner of his eye, “You told us already!”

“Aye, I did,” Davos smiled, gripping the boy’s shoulder for a moment, “And you won’t let me down. Come on.”

The boys had been joking with one another the whole morning, fidgeting as they were dressed properly and fidgeting as their hair combed and fidgeting when Davos was instructing them in the ways of the court but now, with each step they took closer to the throne room, they became quieter and quieter until Davos had to look behind and check they were still there. 

Stannis had taken Steffon’s hand and was holding it tightly, his eyes wide as saucers as he took in the majesty of the Red Keep. Steffon stumbled along, his older brother’s recent growth spurt at the age of ten leaving the younger looking even smaller than he really was. They were dressed in matching grey doublets, embroidered with the sigil of House Seaworth in thick black and white threads. Davos had one himself that he did not particularly like and rarely wore, but his sons looked very fine in theirs. He had long come to the conclusion that his sons would always suit such lordly things better than he ever would.

They joined a small group of latecomers just slipping through the closing doors, Davos now ushering them ahead of him instead of leading them. They walked behind the crowd to be nearer the front, several people who spotted Davos bowing their heads to him out of respect for the Lord Hand.

The king sat on the throne, Shireen in a smaller chair besides him. It seemed as though she had been watching for them, and she looked with interest at the newcomers. The boys had only arrived late the night before and had gone straight to bed, exhausted as they were. Devan hadn’t even seen them yet. From his place behind the king, his white armour shining, Devan grinned broadly at his father and winked at Steffon. 

The king glanced over at his Hand and nodded as the proceedings began. Usually Davos would be there helping to run the court, but today he had leave to stand with his sons. Stanny looked up at his father and smiled nervously throughout the business, Steffon seemingly frozen in awe. Presentations to the court happened at the end of these sessions but neither of the naturally energetic boys moved a muscle. Perhaps they were frozen solid with fear. Davos put his hands on their shoulders and squeezed gently. They both moved closer to him, just by an inch or two. Just as though they needed to remember he was there.

Finally Jon Stark began to announce the presentations but as the sons of the Hand, the boys came last. Eventually, when even Davos was beginning to feel edgy, he heard it.

“And finally, your grace, Stannis of House Seaworth and Steffon of House Seaworth.”

Davos gave them a gentle push and watched with his heart pounding as they went forwards. Stannis gently shook off Steffon’s hand and they bowed low as they had been shown. Steffon tried to take his brother’s hand again but Stannis, perhaps thinking it wasn’t right, brushed him away.

The king watched this with an unreadable look on his face and Davos found himself holding his breath.

“Stannis,” the king said, “My namesake. If your brother so wishes he may take your hand.”

“Yes, your grace,” Stannis said, his voice stronger than his look of terror might have suggested, let Steffon do just that.

“Did you know, Steffon,” the king said, the voice that was so skilled at barbs and stings unusually soft, “The first time I came to court I held my older brother’s hand, just as you are now.”

Steffon had been staring at his feet mournfully but he looked up quickly and smiled, “Really, your grace?”

“I did,” Stannis said, “There is no shame in being afraid every once in a while. How do you like the castle?”

“I like the horses, your grace.”

“And you, Stannis?”

“It is beautiful. I’ve never seen one more beautiful.”

The whole room was silent as they listened to the exchange, more silent than Davos had ever heard it. He stared at the king in wonder, amazed that even after all those years he could still surprise him. Stannis was not smiling, not exactly, but he looked warm, friendly even. He leaned forwards slightly in his chair, hands clasped in front of him.

“I am pleased you approve, young Seaworth. Your father tells me you are both fond of books. Is it true?”

“Yes, your grace,” they said together.

“Then you must come to the king’s library, when my lord Hand can spare you. I will show you some of the most special books myself.”

“Thank you,” Stannis squeaked, and they both bowed again.

Jon called an end to the court and people began to leave, talking gaily. It had been an unusually upbeat ending to the meeting.

“Lord Davos,” Shireen said, hurrying towards him, “May I borrow these two for an hour or two? I was going to visit my horse and perhaps go for a walk. I would like the company.”

Davos nodded. Shireen was only fifteen years old but he trusted her implicitly. Up on the platform, Devan glanced at his fellow Kingsguard, Alysane Mormont, who nodded. Devan left his place at the king’s side and followed Shireen and his brothers from the room. She had taken Steffon’s hand and was talking animatedly, the boys already looking more at ease than they had done all day.

Alysane, a woman whose special skill seemed to be knowing exactly when her presence was anything but desirable, slipped out, rounding up a few of the stragglers on her way, and closed the door to take her stance outside. Only Davos and his king remained.

“Thank you, your grace, for setting them at ease,” Davos said, lowering himself onto the top step next to the Iron Throne and turning to look at his king.

“Of course,” Stannis said gruffly, his usual air returning to him before Davos’ eyes, “They are good boys and I have no reason to be short with innocents. You taught me that, if you remember, the first time I raised my voice to my nephew.”

“Aye, I remember, and now the boy worships you,” Davos smiled, “As does the princess, Devan, Rickon Stark and all the youngsters who benefitted from it.”

“They do,” the king said grudgingly, “And there were times I felt they were the only ones, aside from yourself, of course. Jon Snow. He was nothing more than a child but he supported me also. I never thought children would rally to my cause before anyone else. I was never good with children.”

“Pardon me for saying so, your grace, but I think you were better with them than you imagined yourself to be.”

“I was not before I met you, Lord Davos,” Stannis said moodily, tracing the outline of one of the swords on the armrest of the thrones, “Renley could once have told you that. Ease with young ones is just one more thing I owe to my onion knight.”

“You owe me nothing, your grace. You have given me this life, given my sons this life.”

“Perhaps,” Stannis said, meeting his eye for the first time in the conversation, “But I will not have us disagree over it. We owe something to one another. Let us leave it at that.”


End file.
